the smallest infinity
by UnluckyAmulet
Summary: The bittersweet differences between love and sex. Panty doesn't quite get it yet, but Brief doesn't mind. And she thought being a fallen angel was confusing.


Disclaimer:Do not own.

So I started watching Panty and Stocking out of idle curiosity last week...and as gross, rude and crazy as it is, there were some moments in the show that totally took me by surprise and actually made me CARE about these weirdo characters. So when the aquariam scene came on and I saw this totally new side to Panty x Breif, I suddenly started shipping and wrote this.

Enjoy!

* * *

She insulted him and he took it all with the faintest of complaints.

She tossed him aside like so much garbage and he always came back for more.

She could barely remember his name half the time and yet he smiled at her like she was the very earth and sky.

It confused her so fucking much.

Stocking put up an air of detached indifference almost 24/7, so naturally Panty was suspicious when her deadpan goth sister started swooning over the sleazy drunk of a ghost like some kinda schoolgirl. (She kind of WAS, but that was beside the point.)

_"You don't understand anything, Panty! You've never fallen in love before!"_

Panty had been confused. Stocking was acting like she was in pain or something over this guy. Who wanted tears and heartache when you could just fuck and fuck and fuck until your heart's content?

Panty thought about Brief. He said he loved her over and over, but Panty didn't know why he seemed to think that was such a bit deal. Guys - and girls - told Panty that they loved her plenty of times. They usually screamed it from crowds as camera flashed all around her, or else they said it in the form of a groan through clenched teeth as they gave a final thrust before collapsing into a sweaty, exhausted stupor beside her. Yet when Panty suggested her favorite activity to Brief, he'd blushed like a total dork and said some shit about _taking it slow. _Panty had withdrawn her offer, offended. She was not used to being told "no", especially not by Geek Boys.

But when Stocking took the express elevator to Heaven and left Panty all on her ownsome in Fuckup City, she began to wonder about this "Love" business. With Garter having thrown her out of the house and cockblocking her every move, and her little sister up in the blue yonder, life suddenly seemed awfully quiet to Panty. Quiet, and empty. She didn't like it, not one little bit.

Then she met a boy with pretty, pretty green eyes and wondered why he looked so familiar and why it made her chest ache to look at him. She stared at him through the ethereal glow of the fish tank and she had no idea that boys could be beautiful. She tried imagining what this mysterious stranger would be like in the sack, but the image just wouldn't come to her. If felt dirty, somehow. Cheap. She didn't want that, not for this beautiful boy with his tender smile and eyes like fucking emeralds. He'd even tried to protect her from the bitch demons and Panty had never met anybody more like an angel.

So when the bangs fell back down and he turned into the drooling Geek Boy again, Panty felt angry and weirdly lost. Like he'd cheated her somehow, like a butterfly crawling back into its cocoon to be a dorky caterpillar again. And to make matters worse, she couldn't fuck him- this beautiful prize and it _hurt _and she'd wanted to cry because everything was all wrong and fucked up, but bitches don't cry. They are strong, and Panty was not going to cry in front of Briefers Rock. And she wondered, is this pain what love is? Was this what Stocking felt when she'd declared she'd abandon heaven? Did Brief really mean what he'd said, all along? Was this love?

Panty wasn't sure she liked it much.

But when Brief's dick turned out to be the key to hell or whatever it is the freaky Corset guy had said, she felt so lost. Her angel powers were gone, Stocking was gone, Brief was gone and there she was, a useless, confused virgin with her panties hanging off her finger and a feeling in her chest cavity like somebody had pulled out her heart with a flaming fist, leaving the wound aching and cauterized.

So when she said, _"I'll settle you for a thousand."_

She maybe...

...kinda

...meant it.

And when she and Brief lay on that bed, soaring through the sky and the cool night air stroking their skin, Panty had one clear through that shot through her like a comet.

She'd lose her virginity to Brief a thousand times over.

And if that wasn't love, well...it was something. It might not have been perfect, but that was alright. Panty was a master of sex. But when it came to love, well, the truth is she was kind of a novice. There was no fucking way she'd get it right straight away.

She knew he'd wait.

* * *

I spend ages trying to choose a title, so I hope it worked out okay. XD

Thanks for reading!


End file.
